Expecting
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Basil loves Susan so much and the two have an important talk together but the problem is, Basil isn't so sure about the goal. Can he come to changes if the two want to have a baby? (Sequel to The Great Mouse Detective 2)


He was in the maternity ward waiting for an answer. The answer to his prayers; Basil of Baker Street has been hoping for this day waiting for his wife to give birth. It's been about ten months and today was the day. But how did this come by? Basil sat on the chair remembering the past wonderful days he's had with Susan.

* * *

In the flat, Basil was in his bedroom sitting up on the bed with his beautiful wife Susan Avery during a cold windy day in November.

"Basil, we're going to have a conversation about kids someday," she said consolingly to him. Basil wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the floor with a thoughtful look. "It won't hurt to try."

"I don't know if I want a baby," said Basil softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"The men are the important factor in the process."

"I know that."

"And the thing is it's supposed to be painful for the women. What if you were hurt?"

Susan sighed.

"And what if the baby was set in an orphanage if we die instantly?"

Susan knew what he was talking about.

"Basil," she sighed.

"You know my job. I've made many enemies. What if one of them kills both of us and the baby grows up all alone?"

"Basil."

"It'll be sent to an orphanage and it'll have no parent figure."

"Basil, this is nothing like that," said Susan calmly. "We have nothing to worry about." Basil looked back to her. "We're still together and nothing will repeat the past."

"I don't know," Basil mumbled again hanging his head.

Susan sat closer to Basil and rubbed his shoulder while she replied, "Basil, it's alright. Having a family won't hurt and it wouldn't be repeated. We have each other. We could at least try."

Basil looked back up to her.

"Don't you want a little Basil or a little Susan?"

Basil darted his eyes thinking with a grin.

"What do you think?"

It took until a couple of seconds until Basil said, "I guess so. A son named Thomas."

"I like that name," said Susan smiling. "And a daughter named Grace."

Basil usually didn't have an imagination but he could see himself with two kids by the names of Thomas and Grace who looked like him and Susan.

"We could try it," Susan said delicately noticing Basil's happy smile.

He looked back to her and replied sweetly, "You have no idea how much I love you Susan." Susan happily smiled and the two kissed. They kissed again and again. Basil looked back to Susan after another kiss and suggested, "What the hell."

The two fell on the bed and continued kissing but longer and forceful. Basil broke it off after a couple of kisses.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Basil.

"What?" Susan asked. The two sat up.

"The orphanage. I can't stop thinking of it."

"Oh, shut up." Susan pulled Basil onto her and kissed again. Basil did want to have a passionate night but still the building was plaguing his mind.

"I'm very sorry," he said again.

"Basil, come on," said Susan now getting annoyed.

"The orphanage Susan. The orphanage! The orphanage!"

"We already had the talk now let's do it." Again Susan kissed Basil but he pulled her away.

"No, Susan, no."

Susan indeed wanted a night with him but she thought of instead, "Then we won't try it. We won't try for a baby but we can still have fun."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Basil sure loved her. They again kissed and laid back on the bed while Basil held her tightly on the chest and Susan stroked his back.

* * *

On the next day, Basil was the first to wake up. He only wore his undergarments such as Susan. She was still sleeping while she held him. One look at Susan made Basil kiss her on the forehead and stroke her golden blonde hair. He can see her wedding ring on her left hand that was lying on his chest. That was one day Basil will never forget.

 _It was a nice yet windy day outside. The wedding was inside a church and many guests were inside. Everybody knew the famous detective was getting married. It made the headlines everywhere. Basil and Dawson were waiting for the bride to come in the room. Mrs. Judson was escorted into the room by Dawson and stood on the other side. Dawson was the best man and Mrs. Judson was the maid of honor. There were no groomsmen and bridesmaids but at least there were ring bearers and flower girls. All the chairs around were crowded with many mice. Some were Basil's old clients or people who were fans of him._

 _When Susan came in the room walking down the aisle Basil envisioned himself as the luckiest mouse in the world. He wore a fine tuxedo which some women in the room were taken aback in awe but no one was as beautiful as Susan. She wore a gorgeous long wedding dress with white lace and beads with straps over her shoulders. It matched well with her dark brown fur. Her strawberry blonde hair was hung up in a bun but some hair was falling down. She wore dark brown makeup on her eyes and cheeks and red lipstick on her lips. To Basil she was the most beautiful mouse in the world. He couldn't stop smiling and sighing. It was hard for him to breathe._

 _Once she came to the altar with a beaming grin to Basil, Basil and Susan said their word of vows with absolute passion, wore the rings, and their first kiss as husband and wife. Everybody in the church beamed in joy watching the two. A couple of women cried such as Mrs. Judson. Dawson couldn't help but feel grateful for Basil._

 _It was the happiest day of Basil's life. He thought he felt his eyes water. He was able to marry the love of his life and followed her to the car waiting for them to take the two to their honeymoon. He and she didn't care there were dozens of mice outside the church congratulating the two. Some people threw out flowers while they ran to the automobile while others applauded. When they got in the car, Susan and Basil happily kissed after Susan said, "I love you so much."_

And now he was in his flat with Susan after a glorious night. They had the honeymoon in Egypt, where Susan has been to before, and returned home to Basil's place. Ever since, the two have often heard about Basil's cases and Susan's recent book. Basil loved hearing her telling him about a book she read and she enjoyed hearing him mentioning a case he successfully finished. The two really treasured each other.

"Susan," said Basil looking back to her. "Don't you want to wake up?" Susan opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She nodded.

The two dressed into their clothes and walked out of the bedroom. Mrs. Judson just came in the flat and went into the kitchen where she would prepare breakfast for the two. Susan followed her to learn how to cook while Basil went to sit on his chair. Dawson came from the front door also and went to sit by Basil after giving him the newspaper. Basil opened it and started reading after he lit his pipe.

"I tell you Dawson, Susan sure is quite the woman," said Basil greedily.

"What do you mean young chap?" said Dawson.

"In the bedroom." Dawson knew what he meant so he chuckled.

"At first she was talking about children but she changed her mind after making love. Hopefully she'll keep to it."

"That would be great for you two! Why would you doubt something that wonderful?"

"I haven't told you about my past."

Basil told Dawson everything. Since he was a baby he lived in an orphanage after losing his parents tragically from a criminal. He may have had the typical life such as going to school and making friends but it was just where he lived is what made the difference.

"You were never adopted?" said Dawson appalled.

"Nearly at times but a teacher did," said Basil matter-of-factly. "But I left him."

"Why?"

"It was a professor. You've met him."

"What? The only professor I've seen with you was…" Dawson then remembered the one infamous rat. He looked back to Basil bewildered. "You don't say…?"

"Yes." Dawson didn't say anything but had his mouth open. "Ratigan; but I left him after I learned about his criminal records."

He continued his story. It finished with Basil leaving the orphanage at the age of 18 and starting and finishing college with a degree.

"That's why I don't want children," said Basil completing his story.

"You've helped a couple of children on your cases!" Dawson picked up. "What about Olivia Flaversham?"

"I don't want to talk about it Dawson."

"What about those Proudfoot twins? Or that young boy?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Basil stood up after putting the newspaper down. He went to his chemistry table but not to deduce a potion he only stood against the desk.

Susan was in the kitchen with Mrs. Judson reading the recipe book.

"You were married before weren't you Mrs. Judson?" Susan asked the maid.

"Yes I was," Mrs. Judson replied.

"What was your husband like?"

"He was splendid."

"Did you ever have kids?"

"We've had two. They've grown and have their own lives."

"Do you ever see them?"

"Not that often but sometimes. Is there something that's been troubling you my dear?"

Susan first sighed then said, "Basil and I were talking about kids last night but he was reluctant about it."

"He's scared that's why."

"He thought that the child would have the same life as he did, mentioning the orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"You didn't know him?"

"All I know is his famous reputation, yet him as a slob."

Susan told Mrs. Judson what she knew about Basil's past; only where he lived.

"That would explain it Susan," Mrs. Judson said delicately. "It still bothers him."

"Then what am I going to do?" Susan asked curiously. Mrs. Judson could tell that she wanted answers judging by her worried look. "I want a family with him."

"You don't have to rush dearie. It was just couple of weeks you two were married. Enjoy your time together for now."

"I guess you're right." Susan looked back to the recipe book and started reading.

The news was still plaguing them though. Susan wanted to try to talk to Basil into having children but she knew it would take him a while to calm down. He was still at his desk looking through his stuff while she continued to read. Still the thought of children came back in their minds.

 _The baby will be alone after we die! It'll live in an orphanage!_

 _We'll be a family and I'll be a better mother than my mother was. I'll never over-protect the child!_

 _The child will be lonely with no parent!_

 _We wouldn't have to travel and it wouldn't have to live without a friend._

 _What will the child do without knowing we existed?_

 _The child would have good parents and a good friend growing up._

It was when the front door was knocked and Basil's thoughts were gone. Susan also stopped when Mrs. Judson pointed to a recipe. Dawson went to open the door and there at the threshold was a young woman.

"Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm he," said Basil rushing to the scene. He knew there was a case just by reading the mouse. He was glad to have something else in his mind. "Tell me how you lost your child?"

"How did you know?" said the young woman.

"You're holding your daughter's bracelet as a treasured memory and you have tear stains on your cheek." Basil thought it was obvious.

"It's true Mr. Basil! I have no idea what happened! She went to sleep last night and when I called for Elizabeth to come down for dinner she was gone! I don't know what to do?"

"Was the door left open or the window?"

"The window was."

"How did her bed look like?"

Dawson thought that was an absurd question but the mother answered, "It was ruffled with the blankets on the other side of the bed."

"Anything unusual in the room you would've questioned?"

"Not really."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Seven."

"Please take us to your home."

Basil and Dawson left the flat with the young mouse. It was just Susan and Mrs. Judson inside. They were still rummaging through recipes until Susan saw something that caught her eye.

During the whole morning, Susan was learning how to cook cheese crumpets while Basil had to find the missing daughter. It revealed that the daughter snuck out of the house to a friend's house.

"Children," Basil scoffed after the daughter was back with her mother. "When will they learn not to disobey their parents?"

"Some children are like that Basil," said Dawson sympathetically.

"You've had children Dawson?" They were out near the streets heading back to the flat while they talked.

"No, I've never had any experience but I've seen parents with their children before. From the sounds of it, it must be fulfilling yet hard."

"That is another reason why I'm not having one."

Dawson was hoping maybe he could have sense in Basil there but he thought wrong. They were about to head back to the flat until someone called Basil.

"Basil of Baker Street! Basil of Baker Street!"

It was another young woman yet she seemed familiar.

"Basil!"

It was the same Olivia Flaversham yet older.

"I need you again!"

"Why, Miss Flaversham!" said Dawson surprised.

"It's now Olivia Barrett. I'm married, but I need your help."

Even Basil was shocked to see Olivia grown up and hearing that she was married also.

"My husband and I had our son's birthday party this morning and a robber came and stole everything from us; including our son!"

"How old is your son?" Basil queried her.

"He's 2."

Again Basil had another case. He and Dawson went to Olivia's new home and further studied the living room searching for clues. There were footprints, not from Olivia's shoes, but from someone's boots.

"Does your husband wear boots?" Basil asked Olivia.

"No," said she.

Basil and Dawson followed the footprints.

It was hours later that Basil returned home ecstatic. He was able to finish the case of Olivia's missing child by returning it to her. Mrs. Judson was in the living room cleaning Basil's desk when he asked her,

"Where's Susan? I must speak with her."

"She's in the kitchen."

Basil rushed to the kitchen door while Dawson and Mrs. Judson remained in the living room.

"What's with him?" Mrs. Judson asked Dawson.

"It was a case that made him happy," Dawson said enthusiastically.

Susan was washing dishes when Basil came from behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Susan smiled.

"Hi Basil," said she.

"You won't believe what kind of case I had," Basil said to her.

"No. What was it?" Susan turned around and faced him.

"Well, actually I had two cases. Both of them were about missing children. The first one only snuck out of the house and the other was kidnapped by a desperate robber. Dawson and I were able to apprehend the crook but you should've seen the look on the baby's face when he was with his parents. It was very exuberant." Basil was beaming which was something that Susan hasn't seen since their wedding day. "I think I want a baby."

"Really?" Now Susan was glowing. "You do?"

"Now I understand why you want a baby with me. Right?"

"I'll let you guess."

"We'll have a family?"

Susan nodded.

"We'll do it right now."

Basil went to pick her up and set her on the counter but Susan said, "Wait, not here Basil."

"Why not?"

"Let's go in the bedroom. Mrs. Judson would come in."

"Good point."

So the two left the kitchen, walked through the hallway, and entered their bedroom. Dawson and Mrs. Judson were talking about their day while the newlyweds enjoyed their day.

* * *

There was a loud scream from behind the door. Basil raised his head worried as hell. It sounded like Susan's voice. How much was she going through? He wanted to go in the room and see it for himself but the nurses restricted him out.

* * *

It's been up to five days and still Basil and Susan keep trying. Whenever they were in the same room they would often give off a flirty smirk, talk sexually, or kiss often.

Mrs. Judson was wondering why they were acting like animals. She confided it to Dawson.

"I've noticed it to," said he. "Basil told me they're trying for a baby. That would explain it."

"Really? They are?" Dawson nodded but with an embarrassing look.

They were in the kitchen while Basil and Susan were again together but this time in the bathroom doing it again. Susan was taking a shower earlier that Basil couldn't resist. He was brushing his teeth earlier when he heard her. It was like Susan lured him or it was pure lust that they made love in the shower.

"They must really love each other," said Mrs. Judson. Dawson nodded.

"Basil has never been like this before," he pointed out. Now it was Mrs. Judson who nodded in agreement.

They always knew for Basil of Baker Street to be a deadbeat serious mouse detective who would never give up on a case. Months ago he was so determined to hunt down Professor Ratigan for his heinous crimes but now he's changed into a loving husband. It was a big shock for both Dawson and Judson to see him like this, especially for a woman. Dawson remembered hearing him say last month,

"That's the problem with most women Dawson. They can befuddle a man."

It seemed that Basil had a change of heart. He and Susan were very happy mice.

* * *

More days went by that still Basil and Susan were trying hard but they didn't have any luck. Susan was still determined to have a baby though they were getting tired. It was up to the end of the week by now that they start to question when she could get pregnant. In the middle of the month, Basil and Susan asked Dawson a major question while they held hands.

"How long does it take for me to get pregnant?" Susan asked.

"Probably a couple of days. Maybe two weeks. I've noticed you two have been doing it about every day."

"We're ready," said Basil defiantly. "That's why Dawson."

"I thought you were afraid before."

Basil looked to Susan with a grin and replied to his partner, "It's elementary Dawson." Dawson chuckled.

* * *

There was another scream from behind the door. He couldn't take it anymore. Basil stood up and attempted to open the door. It was shut instantly before he could take a look inside. He had to wait outside knowing how picky the nurses can be. Sighing, he went back in the waiting room but didn't sit down. He leaned against the wall.

* * *

Susan wasn't sure when she was going to be pregnant. She and Basil were getting extremely anxious about a baby and didn't ask Dawson about the signs. Whenever Basil came home after work he wanted to know instantly if she was or not and Susan often asked Dawson when it was going to happen. The doctor wasn't sure either.

It was the beginning of December and snow was starting to fall when Susan started to feel ill. Basil noticed it.

"Susan, are you okay?" he asked her before he left for another case.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You look pale."

"Go ahead Basil. I'll be okay."

Dawson and the client were waiting for him at the front door.

"Mrs. Judson!" Basil called out. Mrs. Judson came out from behind the kitchen door and answered,

"Yes, Mr. Basil."

"Take care of Susan while I'm gone. I'll be back later."

"Bye Basil."

Basil kissed Susan good bye and left the flat. For some reason, Susan felt that she was going to faint at that moment. Mrs. Judson rushed to help her.

"You don't look good Mrs. Susan," said she.

"I'm fine," Susan said again stubbornly.

"What if I take you to the doctor?"

"I'll be alright Mrs. Judson! I just need to sit."

Susan went to Basil's chair and sat down.

"I think you should go to a doctor," Mrs. Judson suggested.

"Actually I think I should _rest_!" Susan snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

Mrs. Judson was about to head for the kitchen but she looked back at Susan after she heard her moan loud.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Mrs. Judson," she heard Susan say. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Mrs. Judson said appropriately.

"And you're right. I want to see a doctor. Why not? It won't be harmful. Won't it?"

Mrs. Judson knew that Susan was never like this. She seemed pretty moody today than usual. It must be her hormones or something else. Both of them wanted to know.

The women took a mouse taxi carriage to the hospital and went to check in with a doctor. Susan followed the doctor and allowed him to do tests on her. She had to wait with Mrs. Judson in the waiting room to hear the results.

"How'd it go?" Mrs. Judson queried Susan after she came to sit next to her.

"He's running tests now," Susan told her. "I just have to wait. That won't hurt either, will it?"

"It won't." Susan laughed somewhat hysterically.

It was until a couple of minutes while they read a newspaper that Susan's doctor came out.

"Come with me Mrs. Avery," said the doctor. Susan stood up. "But where is your husband?"

"He's on the job. I came with a friend though."

"I'll only need you then."

Susan followed the doctor but instead of going into a patient's room they went to the doctor's office. Susan sat in front of him while he also sat down.

"Am I okay?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Why yes, you're healthy," the chubby doctor smiled. Susan exhaled.

"But why was I having headaches earlier this morning? And why am I going crazy?"

"That is why I wanted your husband here also. Mrs. Avery, you're with child."

Susan's face changed from relief to shock. She started to stutter.

"I…I…I'm…" The doctor nodded happily. "I'm…I'm…pregnant?"

"Congratulations."

Susan gasped loudly and then started to laugh. It was the third time in her life Susan was beaming with joy. At first it was when Basil proposed to her, then her wedding, and now she has the news she's expecting a baby. It was hard for her to talk while she walked out of the room with the doctor. The doctor had to tell it to Mrs. Judson instead of Susan. She was still speechless.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Susan!" Mrs. Judson cried exuberantly.

She hugged her and was bouncing on the soles of her feet. Even other mice nearby who heard the news also came by to congratulate Susan. Everybody knew she was the wife of the famous detective which was why they were appalled. Susan still didn't say a word while she had to shake other mice's hands and only grinned back. Her dream was coming true and couldn't wait to tell Basil.

"Please, everybody, give her room," Mrs. Judson told everybody around. "We must return home."

Susan still didn't say a word while they headed back to the flat.

* * *

There was another scream from behind the door. Basil again rushed to the door and opened it but he was held back by a nurse.

"Please, wait outside!" she yelled.

"My wife is in there!" Basil yelled back. "How is she?"

"Just wait!"

"How is she?!"

"She'll be okay! It takes time!"

The nurse went back in the room while Basil stood staring at the door.

* * *

Susan was still beaming with joy during the ride home. She saw children around with parents in their own carriages, on walks, or coming out from stores. Still she wouldn't talk but glow. When they got home Susan and Mrs. Judson entered the living room. Susan was still speechless while she went to the fireplace and sat on Basil's chair. Mrs. Judson was still ecstatic.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" the maid exclaimed. Susan didn't look at her but rub her face. It was still hard to believe. "You're going to be a mother! And Basil will be a father! Such a joyful day this is! I can't wait to tell him!"

"No, you can't," said Susan finally talking. "I'll tell him."

"But he'll -"

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay, okay, but what if I tell Dr. Dawson?"

"Not until Basil knows. If Dawson knows he'll gloat it to Basil. Let him know at first."

"Okay then. I'm just so happy for you! Ever since he proposed!"

Mrs. Judson was still bouncing on her feet while Susan looked back to the fireplace. It was two months ago when he come to the question.

 _Basil had just finished a case and worked up the courage to buy a wedding ring after he was able to reunite a boyfriend and girlfriend together. It was a gorgeous ring with a beautiful diamond on top._

 _Susan was outside coming from the library and was on her way home. She just came out from the building when Basil came by._

 _"Hello Susan," said he calmly looking to her. "Come with me."_

 _Basil brought her to a corner where he knew no one will eavesdrop them._

 _"I know I'm not the kind of mouse to say this but…," he stopped himself before saying anything. He seemed lost for words and nervous that he took off his deerstalker. "Ever since we met, I know I've been a fool."_

 _Susan can remember when she talked with an old client of his and was worried about him; remembering the story of a lonely photographer. At the time she was worried that Basil would lead the same way but it was obvious to her that since they've been dating Basil never ignored her. She was grateful for that._

 _"But I…I…what I'm trying to say here…I…"_

 _"What Basil?" Susan probed him hoping it was good news._

 _"I…I love you." Susan grinned. "I've never felt this way for anyone. You're the only woman I've ever loved. Your adventures and intelligence of countries, it amazes me."_

 _"So what you're saying is that we're meant to be?"_

 _He took out a wedding ring case from his coat pocket and opened it. Susan glowed noticing the ring._

 _"Would you marry me?" he asked shakily._

 _Susan nearly laughed with the answer, "How can I refuse? Yes. Yes!"_

 _Susan hugged him and Basil held her. He didn't know why but he twirled her around while they ignored the sound of rain coming from the clouds. It was the happiest day of Susan's life._

Until a couple of minutes Basil and Dawson came from the front door. Mrs. Judson came running to them with a big smile. It was the sound of the door opening that Susan looked up and saw her husband with his partner.

"Mr. Basil!"

Basil stood there not buying his maid's happy behavior.

"Hello."

"Would you like something to eat? Or something to know?"

"What's going on?" Basil asked.

"Why don't you make your cheese crumpets Mrs. Judson?" Susan suggested. "I keep forgetting how to make them."

"Yes, please," said Dawson intrigued.

"Okay," Mrs. Judson sighed. "But don't say anything until I'm back in the room."

"I'll be back to."

Mrs. Judson and Dawson walked out of the room but took different paths. Judson went into the kitchen while Dawson went to the hallway door. Susan quickly took hold Basil's hands and led him to the chairs.

"What?" Basil asked again. They walked to the fireplace. "What is it Susan?"

Susan first took a deep breath before she spoke,

"Basil, I have great news. Ever since you asked me to marry you it's felt like a journey for me; a great journey for us. For the reason I was feeling ill earlier…" Basil nodded. "Mrs. Judson and I went to the doctor. After running tests…I'm….I…I'm pregnant."

"What?" said Basil flabbergasted. "You're…?"

Susan nodded with a smile.

"I couldn't believe it either."

"All those days? Of trying?" Again Susan nodded.

"We'll be parents." Susan rubbed his hand but Basil let her go. He seemed to be panicking by rubbing his hand on his forehead as if he was about to faint.

"This is nothing to be afraid of Basil," said Susan noticing how he was feeling. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But the orphanage," Basil muttered. Susan exhaled. "What's going to happen?"

"It won't."

"But -"

Susan cut him off by saying, "Basil, your child won't have the same past as ours. I'll be a mother and you'll be a father."

"But I never had a father. You did."

"He wasn't a good father." Basil looked back to her. Susan hung her head. "My father was very protective with me and we hardly ever talked together. We didn't have a relationship." She looked back to him.

"I don't even know how to parent," Basil said again stubbornly. "Both of us don't."

Again Susan hung her head.

"What are we going to do? "

"We'll learn Basil. We'll learn. You wanted this, didn't you?"

Basil mumbled, "Mm, yeah."

He spoke in a clearer voice, "But I still have the feeling." Susan still couldn't convince him.

* * *

There was another scream from behind the door. Basil was getting worried sick about Susan. He wanted to be in the room badly.

* * *

Basil and Susan would've been excited about the upcoming baby but still Basil's fears kept plaguing him. During the days while he's been gone on the job he was able to hide his emotions that even Dawson couldn't read him. He did get the news about Susan's pregnancy but couldn't understand how Basil could be so quiet. But when he came home to see Susan Basil was worried about her by the second.

During the whole six months and after Christmas Susan's stomach was getting bigger and she was having cravings often. Basil wanted to be home to take care of her but he had a job to do. He knew that Mrs. Judson would be there to help her but he wanted to do it himself. It was because he noticed on how she's been acting whenever they go to sleep that she's constantly hot when he was cold because he and Mrs. Judson had to turn off the heater for her.

Not only was Susan having cravings and such she was also moody at times. That was something that Basil wasn't used to but he started to understand after Dawson gave him the talk. They were in the living room while Susan remained in the bedroom because her back was bothering her. Dawson was sitting on his chair while Basil stood.

"Why does she keep getting these mood swings?" Basil asked his friend. "It's been driving me crazy!"

"It takes time Basil," said Dawson. "Because of her hormones it causes the emotional state to change. She's carrying a baby! Her body is changing so her mind would change. It's best to cope with it."

"How?"

"Don't fight. Just give her what she needs."

Sure enough Susan was just asking for a massage when Basil came in the bedroom. Her stomach was starting to get big since she was in the second trimester. Instead of wearing her typical purple shirt she now wore maternity clothes. The husband sat behind the wife and started to rub her back. He first started in the middle but,

"Higher," Susan asked.

Basil rubbed higher on her back.

"Ooh, yes. Yes. Yes."

"Susan," said Basil wanting to ask something. "We haven't been… _friendly_ …lately. What do you think?"

"I have a life in me Basil," Susan replied. She sounded tired and looked like it.

"And it's been so cold in here."

"But I'm steaming hot."

"Yes, you are hot! I get freezing at times."

"Sorry but I can't handle it." Basil still rubbed her back. "Mm. Do we have any eggs?"

"How long is this going to take?" Basil pouted silently.

"I heard that."

So far it's been five months and already Basil thought he was hoping it would be done. He was about to stand up to head for the kitchen but Susan answered him with,

"My doctor said it'll take nine months," she answered his question. "It'll take up to four more."

"Four more?" Basil repeated exhaustedly. He gave a loud sigh. Susan did to. Still her back was bothering her that the back massage didn't help. Basil had to move so she could lay down.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked her. "Eggs you said earlier?"

"Yeah. Please."

Basil first helped her to sit up while laying the pillows against her back and then left the room and entered the kitchen. He didn't know how to cook but luckily Mrs. Judson was in there. He asked her to make some food for Susan.

After she cooked the eggs Basil brought the food tray in the bedroom. When he entered the room he saw Susan asleep. So he set the tray aside and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He left the room.

* * *

It was hard to remain in the waiting room while Susan was in the other room. He still heard her cries of pain. Not only could she feel it so could Basil. Her screams were so loud and deafening he thought he could hear her pain. He wanted to be in the room so badly.

* * *

More days went by and Susan was getting worse but still well. In the month of May, she and Basil had to see the doctor to know the gender and health of the baby so he went with her instead of working on a case. The weather was getting better after the snow melted and they didn't need their coats.

The two went into the hospital and had to sit in a room. Susan had to see the doctor first for more tests and then Basil came in the room. She was still lying on the bed and held his hand while he stood next to her. The doctor turned around after reading his clipboard and said in a happy tone and face,

"The baby is completely healthy and kids, you're having a boy." Basil stared at the doctor with a plain look and Susan had her mouth open. "You're due date will be August 29."

Both Basil and Susan were speechless but Susan asked the doctor, "Can we have some privacy to talk?"

"Absolutely." The doctor walked out of the room.

Basil and Susan looked to each other and started talking. First it was Basil.

"I can't believe this!"

"You haven't changed your mind?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I love you so much Susan." He kissed her. "You've never given me a son." Susan chuckled. "I feel like dancing now."

"You're ready to be a dad?"

"Yes. Yes I am! This is amazing! A boy!"

It was great to see Basil thrilled to have a boy. Susan hasn't seen him like this before. He raised his fists with joy and laughed. The both of them were excited that they kissed again.

"I'll swear to you that nothing will happen between us," Basil said to her. "Nothing will happen and you'll be safe. We'll be the best parents ever." Susan kissed Basil. It was another happy day for them.

The two left the hospital later with high hopes.

* * *

The shouts were getting louder and louder. If only Basil could get in he would be right next to her, comforting Susan.

* * *

More months went by, up to June, that whenever Basil came home after work he went to see Susan immediately. He may have been tired of her mood swings but also she's been in pain; mainly her back. She had to see the doctor again that he suggested she should be on bed rest. Very often she's been in the bedroom and being fed supper. Basil always ate with her in the room talking about the baby. He couldn't wait and neither could Susan.

"The baby's name will be Thomas," said Basil after taking a bite of Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets. "That was my father's name."

"What was your mother's name?" Susan queried him.

"Lillian."

"Do you remember them?"

"Hardly. But I was told about them as I grew. What about your parents?"

"Joseph and Amelia were their names." She took a bite of her crumpet while Basil took a drink of his juice. "But they hardly cared for me. All they wanted was me safe. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. They didn't care if I was happy or not. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. All they wanted was my safety. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Can you believe that? Whenever we traveled to another country my mother was always by my side. I could hardly talk with anyone whenever we went in town just to buy something. I couldn't go to any schools."

"Then how did you get an education? Your mother homeschooled you?"

"Yes she did. I didn't have any friends growing up and neither siblings! It was ridiculous!"

It reminded Basil of the orphanage that he had to say, "I know how you feel. And now that I remember I was wondering what happened to you after we graduated grade school."

"My dad started to travel. That's why."

The two took a bite of their crumpets.

"We're together now at least," Basil pointed out.

"And a baby boy coming," said Susan while she rubbed her belly. Basil also reached out to rub her stomach. Just then there was a kick.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Susan said happily.

"You're not scared at all?"

"Maybe a little but not that much. I just want it out! This is killing me! My back is driving me nuts!"

"A couple more months Susan. Three more. Our son will come." Susan nodded.

"What if something bad happens though?" she thought. Basil looked up to her concerned.

"Now I'm worried if the baby won't make it. I keep getting these pains and at times I'm afraid the baby will die. This really hurts."

Basil didn't like seeing Susan in pain but there was nothing he can do for her, though he wished he could.

Susan had to remain in the bedroom for the rest of the month. She could barely walk and her waist and back were always in pain. It was started to get excruciating, she was hoping it would stop and just have the baby out instantly.

It was still hard for Basil to come home to see her moaning in pain often during the next month. He always went in the bedroom to see her but he had more pressuring news. The inspector said a criminal escaped from prison and Basil had to find him before the criminal would disappear. It wasn't easy catching the criminal. Basil had to work longer hours searching for the mouse and kept thinking about Susan. Even when he went over his chemistry set reading the clues it was hard for him to concentrate knowing Susan was in the bedroom still in pain. He wanted to be with her but it was his job that was further pressuring him. Dawson began to notice Basil while he watched him work.

"Basil, are you okay?" he asked him while he watched Basil set two tubes of chemicals into one cup.

"I'm fine," Basil replied. He didn't look like it. "Just fine."

Dawson was skeptic about his reply though. He could tell how stressful Basil was. He often twitched and jerked fast. Whenever someone would try to pressure him Basil would snap back. It was obvious he was worried sick about Susan. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep doing his job but knowing how slow the police are Basil had to keep going.

* * *

More days went by and went to two months. Now it was August. Basil was working harder than usual hoping to catch the criminal fast so he can be with Susan but it wasn't that easy. Clues kept popping up whenever Basil was hoping he would find the criminal. But at least he was getting somewhere when he found a clue at the train station but finding out that it was possible the criminal left town Basil's heart sank. He can't leave town now. He has a heavily pregnant wife who he couldn't leave behind. It was until a couple of weeks until her due date.

He looked closer to the clue and noticed it was a fake ticket.

"How convenient," he mumbled.

"What is?" Dawson asked.

"We don't have to leave. This is a fake. The criminal, Ian, tried to fool us. Ha, ha!" He closely read the ticket. "Fleet Street; a barber shop. Let's go Dawson!"

The two were able to get a ride on a carriage and came to the infamous street. Something about the barber shop gave Basil and Dawson shivers down their spines. Inside Dawson's head was a voice telling him not to go in the building. Thankfully they didn't have to. It was just next to the building they had to look. They couldn't look for so long because a human woman came out from a basement stairway and shooed the mice away. Basil had to wait until the woman was gone and then started looking. Dawson was too scared to return.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dawson heard Basil mumble. "Another clue!"

He again found a decoy object. It was getting harder to catch the criminal. Clues were abound and nothing was getting close. To Basil, it seemed that the criminal was trying to fool his mind and the police. He was too scared to return to prison by fooling them. But with all the clues together on his desk back at home, Basil deduced,

"He's desperate. Dawson, this Ian is hiding! No wonder why it's difficult to find him. He keeps moving from one place to the other. He won't leave town because he knows we'll hunt him there. He's still in London!"

"But where?" Dawson thought.

"Where someone wouldn't enter during the dark." There was only one place like that but it was a very long drive for a mouse carriage. Before Basil would leave for the case he had to see Susan again.

She was still sitting on the bed but this time reading a book. When he came in the room Susan set the book down.

"You don't mind if I leave for a few days, do you?" he asked her.

"For a case?" she thought. Basil nodded.

"I don't want to though. What do you think?"

"You should. Finish the case."

"But what about you? I don't know how long I'll be there. You're due soon. It's possible this might take a couple of weeks."

"Go ahead Basil! I'll be fine!"

Basil rushed to her and sat near her legs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go! It's your job! Just don't be gone for the whole month. I'll miss you."

Basil reached over and kissed her.

"I'll try to make it home fast," he said softly. "Before you know it."

Why did he have to leave her now? They'd be waiting for him and he wouldn't make it to see his son's birth. He would risk his job just by doing so.

"You know why I love you so much Susan?" said he to her looking at her beautiful yet exhausted face. "I love seeing you every day whenever I wake up. You're like the sun. Without you I wouldn't be lonely."

"I wouldn't either Basil," said Susan touched by what he said. "I wouldn't have this baby if it wasn't for you. Thank you. No matter what people say, you're special. That's why I love you."

Basil reached with his other hand and again kissed Susan passionately. Susan kissed him back. This was one moment they didn't want to forget. It was extremely special and romantic they just wanted to be together, forever in their lives. Nothing can separate them. Not criminals and neither predators. Basil and Susan are hopelessly in love. He didn't want to leave her. Just knowing he had to leave for a case almost felt like torture. He wouldn't be able to come home to see her. It was hard for Basil to leave the room later.

* * *

It was definitely a long ride to the Tower of London. It took half the day. Judging by the clues, it was coming from the Tower. Basil and Dawson were in their carriage. The whole time Basil was thinking about Susan lying in the bedroom heavily pregnant. He wanted to be with her right now but he knew he had to catch the criminal. The driver was driving the average speed but Basil felt he was driving slowly.

Susan was lying on the bed thinking of Basil. They had such a romantic moment yesterday and she would give anything to have it again but she was stuck home with her baby and Mrs. Judson was the only company she had. If only she could move her legs Susan wouldn't have to feel lazy. She's been lying on the bed for months and wasn't able to move her legs at all. She wanted to get up.

In an effort, Susan took off the blanket and stretched her legs over the edge of the bed. It felt good to finally move them but getting up was the issue. Susan couldn't stand up properly. She had to lean against the bed and stretch her legs without leaning up. Her stomach was getting huge now. She managed to stand on her feet.

"Oh, yes," she groaned. "Yes."

Slowly she started walking to the door and went through the hallway into the kitchen. It felt great finally to move her legs though her back was still in pain. Susan decided to ignore that. She went to the fridge and opened it. Inside were leftovers from last night's supper. Susan was so hungry that she took the leftovers and ate them. Just then the door opened.

"Oh, my!" she heard Mrs. Judson yell. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was hungry," said Susan.

"You should be resting!"

"I need my exercise Mrs. Judson."

"But the doctor -"

"What about me?"

"Very well then."

Susan had the flat to herself. Very often she walked around moving her legs but at times she thought going back to the bed would be best. Her back was still bothering her and she was starting to sweat.

"Why won't you come out baby?" she said to her stomach groaning.

Susan walked around the entire living room. From Basil's chemistry desk to the front door and then the fireplace and back to the desk, she felt a weight fall off her shoulders. Something she needed.

* * *

During the days, Basil was stuck at the Tower of London and Susan continued her exercises. It was creepy for Basil and Dawson to be in the Tower because of its foreboding atmosphere but they couldn't stop until they found the man. It was hard though. There weren't that much clues around and it felt like a maze to a mouse. The two weren't able to rest and sleep for a few days because of their search. Basil couldn't rest until he finished the case. He was determined to finish it so he can get home to Susan that he kept on going.

It was in the middle of August Basil finally had his luck; Thanks to Dawson finding a muddy set of footprints.

"Brilliant Dawson!" Basil exclaimed. "They match the footprints we saw earlier at the entrance! They're leading to the dungeons!"

"Oh, no," Dawson mumbled hearing about the history of the Tower.

"There wouldn't be any danger down there Dawson. Hardly anybody does, not even humans."

"They don't? I thought they would!" Basil shook his head.

The two bravely walked down the dark steps. Thanks to their eyesight, they were able to see where they were going. Down the dark stone steps and into the infamous dungeon there were many horrific devices everywhere. The two mice knew about the history of the Tower which was why their fur stood on ends. It was near the tall metal device which would contain one human being where Dawson saw a mouse standing nearby to it. He seemed to be shaking.

"Basil," Dawson whispered to him. "Look."

Basil was busy looking at the other devices when he turned around and saw the one mouse next to the iron maiden. Without hesitation, Basil ran to the trembling mouse.

"Young man," said he. "What are you doing down here?"

The mouse looked up and Basil recognized the face. It was the same face he saw on pictures of the wanted criminal. Basil was facing the patched forlorn face of a short mouse. He was about to handcuff him but the criminal ran. The mouse detective was fast enough to catch him before he disappeared.

"You're under arrest," said Basil boldly.

He cuffed the mouse instantly and held onto him. Dawson followed his partner up the stairs. Basil was glad that he was able to finish his job fast. He would be leaving for home soon.

Susan again went for a walk but this time outside with Mrs. Judson. About time she was able to breathe fresh air and enjoy the nice weather. They weren't the only mice outside. There were families around with their children such as a mother with their own child. Susan took that as a sign for her future.

"Three more weeks and you'll be a mother!" she heard Mrs. Judson say joyfully. Susan nodded.

"Mrs. Basil of Baker Street!" yelled a female mouse nearby. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes I am," said Susan plainly.

"That's great!"

"Oh my!" yelled another mouse lady. "Congratulations!"

More mice came by and also congratulated Susan. Having all the attention didn't bother Susan; it sort of cheered her up. Instead of being known as Ratigan's maid from before, she was now known the wife of the great mouse detective.

All of a sudden something Susan felt something wet.

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Mrs. Judson. Mrs. Judson. My water broke."

"What?!" yelled the maid in surprise.

"I'm not kidding. It just did."

"Just breathe for now."

"I need a doctor!"

Many mice were willing to help her. Susan gladly went with someone while Mrs. Judson remained with her while they went into a mouse's carriage. Pain was starting to strike Susan on her back.

"OW!"

"Breathe in and out Susan," Mrs. Judson told her. "Breathe." Susan groaned loudly though she listened to the maid.

The lady driving the carriage drove fast to the nearest hospital.

That was why Basil got there late. He was able to send the criminal back to Buckingham Palace and heard the news from fellow police officers. Basil made a run for it ignoring Dawson. He took a taxi carriage and rushed to the hospital and entered the maternity ward waiting for an answer.

Susan was experiencing pain like she never had before. Her whole back was cringing and even her area felt strained. Mrs. Judson wasn't by her side but doctors and nurses were. Contractions kept coming while she lay on the bed. It hurt so much she had to hold onto the metal bars of the bed while she screamed in pain.

"Push! Push, Susan!" the doctors told her. "Push!"

Basil was outside in the waiting room staring at the door. He heard the many screams of Susan's pain that he tried entering the room just to see her. Hearing her in pain was not helping. He tried opening the door but the nurse shooed him out.

Just by pushing her muscles was also painful. Susan couldn't do it.

"OH GOD! OH!"

"Keep pushing!"

Still she pushed and still pain hit her. It was so difficult. With her legs raised and held out, the nurses and doctors telling her to push, and holding tight onto the bars while she cringed her face, Susan couldn't take it. She just wanted it to end. She pushed again and again.

"Keep going!"

Susan needed to catch her breath and let out another deafening scream but pushed again. Just then the door slammed open.

"Go back!" the nurse yelled again.

"Susan!"

Susan looked up and saw Basil running to her.

"Basil!" They instantly kissed.

"Sir, you must leave the room!"

"Keep pushing!" the doctor yelled again. Even Basil told her to also.

Still Susan kept pushing, pushing, and pushing.

" _UGH!_ "

"Keep going Susan!" she heard her husband say.

She pushed again and again.

"The head's coming!" a nurse yelled. "Keep going!"

Again and again she pushed trying to ignore the burning pain. She needed this baby; Basil needed the baby. She pushed more while the doctor held out his hand under the upcoming head.

"Push Susan!" Basil yelled.

Though it was excruciating, Susan pushed with all her might while sweat fell down her forehead.

There was a popping sound.

"It's out! Keep going!"

Susan pushed more. Basil saw the baby come out and the doctors put the baby on a blanket. Susan exhaled hard and leaned against the pillow.

"You did it! You did it Susan!" She was breathing hard while Basil rubbed her shoulders. "You did it!" Susan was so tired but she managed to open her eyes and look at her husband. She gave him a weak smile.

The doctor immediately put the baby on a small gurney and started to clean it while he let Basil cut the umbilical cord. A huge loving feeling overtook Basil while he cut it off and saw his baby son for the first time.

It started crying while Basil stared at the baby. He never saw anything this stunning before. He couldn't wait to hold the baby while the doctor continued to clean it while it cried. Basil went back to Susan who was panting heavily.

"You were great Susan," he said calmly to her with a smile. The lump from her stomach was gone. "Just great."

"Thanks," Susan sighed. "I'm just so tired."

The doctor came by holding the baby. Their son was wrapped in blue blankets.

"Here's your little boy," said the doctor happily.

Basil held his hands out and let the doctor put their son on his arms. Basil sat next to Susan staring lovingly at his baby boy. Susan was looking at him with absolute passion.

"Hello son," Basil said to the boy before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Susan leaned against Basil. Until a few minutes while Susan regained her strength, Basil gave the baby to Susan and let her hold him. Just as Susan held baby Thomas, the baby opened his eyes. The happy parents stared at their beloved treasure while it looked back to them.

The eyes were the same as Basil's including the tuft of hair; the only difference was the baby's fur. It was the same as Susan's. Susan felt she was about to cry just by staring at her son. Basil reached out a finger and let the baby take hold of him.

"Hi Thomas," said Susan to her baby.

How did they create the most beautiful child? Baby Thomas was so adorable. It was worth all the agony Susan had to have a baby. Their life was complete with him. He was Basil's little man and Susan's prince. Basil would have a chance to be a father and Susan would prove she would be the best mother. Life was perfect.


End file.
